tablets_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora
Soragami (爽風 疾風, Sawakaze Hayate) known as one of the most powerful hybrids to survive childhood, the Scion of infamous Amatsu-Mikaboshi '''and Kichijōten,' twin brother to' Aura'. He counted many powerful and influential gods as his patrons over the years, such as '''Susano-o', Terminus '''and '''Persephone. Appearance Sora is a child with short, black hair and blue eyes. A lock from his hair is braided and tied off with a Japanese 5 yen. He is one of the three scions without hybrid golden eyes, although his blue eyes do have golden veins(other hybrids being Felix and Aura). He wears a short, red sleeveless t-shirt. Below, Sora wears black shorts and black rollerblades. He carries no weapons that can be seen. A whistle tied to a leather strip is hung on his neck. On his arms are heavy gold-red bracelets of good craftsmanship, adorned with symbols of the Roman god Terminus. Personality Sora is a loud, easy-going child who is also a stubborn, hot headed and expressive individual who appears tough and completely relaxed on the surface. He is very determined to accomplish his goals,such as becoming a superhero, but despite so Sora is willing to set them aside for the finer things in life, such as friendship.He values points such as heroism, and people who value others over themselves. This unrelenting attitude makes him an idol, a symbol to other hybrids: a symbol of hope. Even when facing difficult situations Sora never gives up hoping things will turn out alright. This behavior attracts other hybrids(who are usually melancholic or given up hope a long time ago) and also this makes him a target. Although his genuine nature contradicts it, Sora does have a cruel heart, which at times causes him to be relentless. His personality takes a twisted turn after getting cornered by the Aesir scions. Driven to edge by their bloodthirsty attitude toward hybrid children, Sora breaks his vow of not shedding any blood or taking lives. His new demeanor as cold and uncaring person will hold true until his disappearance after the events at Los Angeles. Sora also appears to have had a fondness for crafts, as he carries papers to make origami cranes, which he used as offering to his various patron gods. History Until he was five, Sora lived alone on Kaminojima island, in harmony with the native spirits. He was left there to learn his powers on his own. One day, as he was meditating on the concept of godly power, his titan-powered gifts blossomed, and the entire island turned silent. The Kami living on the island perished as their legend was transferred to the awakened hybrid. Sora was the only survivor, and had to be taken to the Takama-ga-hara(seat of the Japanese gods), where he actually died twice, only to be brought back to life by Susano-o. He spent over two weeks in the palace, and only cried when he was alone and not in the presence of others. Once he recovered, Sora was adopted by Susano-o, but a year later a he was exiled from Takama-ga-hara, as he was perceived a great threat by Amaterasu. Following this, Sora faced discrimination against the rest of his family, who had deemed him a Kami of Death, despite knowing full well he was not able to control his powers. Later, a mysterious Jamaican man appeared before him, telling that he was to be his new teacher, sent by his elusive father. Under his guidance, a pact was made with Terminus to stop his powers from growing and ultimately corrupting the child scion. Although his teacher Kingsley considered him a failure on the subjects he tried to teach, he excelled in other areas such as combat and communicating with spirits.Though the bond between pupil and teacher was strong, Kingsley ultimately chose to abandon Sora and focus on his twin sister, Aura. After these events Sora is sent to Los Angeles to live with his half-brother(who shared the same mother) Reiji. ''' Unknown to him, his birth was planned by the gods '''Amaterasu and Susano-o; to end the schism between Titans and Gods of Amatsukami. Susano-o approached Mikaboshi, the Titan of Power, with a plan to create a bridge between two factions and a chance to better understand the hybrids, whose existence was both new and confusing to the ages old Japanese pantheon. Mikaboshi accepted, and even his mother was chosen carefully. Kichijōten, a Goddess of Happiness to make him immune to the depression that seemed to grip the hybrids. Carefully examining the surviving hybrids, many rituals were prepared to make him immune to the corruption that ailed the hybrids, in order to prevent him from becoming a full Titan after his birth. However some part of the ritual was stolen by a thief, and a new one could not be prepared in time. Although imperfect, the birth was without complications other than the surprise of Kichijōten giving birth to twins. Sora and Aura inherited both of their parents' powers, and although they were not corrupted, they would be when they started using their powers. After a brief discussion, Aura was taken to Yomi(Japanese underworld) by his father, and Sora was sent to Kaminojima island on Ame(Japanese heaven) by his mother, hoping that one day the siblings would unite the divided realms of the Kami. Powers and Abilities Scion Powers: Tsukumo-Gami: As a member of Amatsukami, Sora is able to communicate, command and coerce the various spirits living inside objects. This ability is channeled by the 5 yen braided into his hair. Sky: '''By the grace of '''Susano-o, Sora is immune to injury from falling, and is able to control the winds, enabling him to fly. His mastery of winds makes him exceptional at pushing things(or people for that matter). This ability is channeled by his Rollerblades. Water: '''As one of '''Susano-o's domains, Sora is safe from the smothering embrace of water, making him immune to drowning. This ability is channeled by his Bracelet. A scion known as "fast as storm winds", Sora is a formidable opponent on the battlefield. Many of his opponents made the mistake of "not taking a child seriously" and soon learned to regret this decision. Blessed by the enormous strength of his mother, Sora is capable of astonishing feats of strength. And his tutelage under Kingsley turned him into quite a skilled master of martial arts. Sora is deadly both with any kind of melee weapon or his fists and feet, but not seen to actually shed any blood until his battle with Aesir scions. Physical power being his forté, Sora is somewhat gullible and naive. Titanspawn Powers: Sora has inherited the Gravity and Power domains of his father. Passive: As a titanspawn of Power, the ichor in his veins force Sora to surpass beings with superior power. As long as there is a powerful enemy is nearby, Sora gains boost to his physical attributes. Making him almost impossible to defeat in physical combat. Active: '''Subject to many rumors, Sora's hybrid power was used only twice. On '''Kaminojima and Los Angeles. Both left beings with ichor powerless; completely destroying the Kami on the island and turning the surviving scions on Los Angeles mortal. It is suspected that he can harvest what makes a being supernatural, and this power makes both his allies and enemies worried and careful. Path of the Universe: '''Known for his domain of '''Power, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is a God of Space and Time. '''Although both twins gained powers on this domain, Sora excels in Gravity powers and Aura in Time. Sora is able to change the way gravity pulls, making himself lighter or heavier, and is able to use this power on others, although with greater difficulty. Although Sora seems to powerful to defeat, he is quite susceptible to deception and other powerful domains. He is weak to other scions' boons; such as '''Fire or Guardian. Equipment Go-En(Relic): A Japanese coin infused with the power of Amatsukami. Gift of his mother. Rollerblades(Relic): A somewhat outdated piece of footwear, gift of Susano-o. Allows him to use Sky domain and actually makes anything he rides move twice as fast. Golden Bracelets(Relic): An ancient Roman artifact, styled with relief of the god Terminus. The shackles that bind his hybrid powers and nature, gifted by Terminus. Although meant as a gift of peace, respite from the destructive hybrid nature, Sora cheerfully uses this bracelets to bash in the skulls of those who stand in his path. Brave Blade(Relic): A relic forged by Kingsley, this invisible bead-chain is made from the various demons Sora defeated with the help of Kingsley. Each demon is summoned as a different weapon, making this relic a way to summon any weapon he wants. Sadly, the making of this weapon coincided with his lessons on Christian theology, Sora decided to name the weapons after Biblical angels. This made a poor choice of names, such as Lucifer the Biscuit Hammer or Raphael the Bread-Cutter. The weapons are summoned from thin air, and always looks like made from red crystal. Yoroi(Relic): Another invisible relic, this armor is made to protect the young scion from mortal injury as he seems hell-bent on taking on any challenge he notices, much to to the despair of his mentors. Dog-Whistle(Relic): Forged by Hermes, to enable summoning of Sora's recent companion, Toothless the Cyclops. Armored to the teeth(yes, that's a pun), the Cyclops always makes his entrance by exploding out of the nearest convenient wall or surface. Kagami(?): An impractical katana made from glass, only appears when Sora is channeling his Titanborn powers. Abilities unkown. Category:Characters